An All American Arrangement
by Pancakes-chan
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi Are happy together,and Kyoya a little jealous. But when his dad puts him an arranged marriage with an American girl who is nearly his opposite, will she change Kyoya and make the shadow king see the light? KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

((summary: Tamaki and Haruhi were together and happy. Kyoya Was glad for his two friends, but a little jealous. But when his dad puts him an arranged marriage with an American girl who is nearly his opposite, will she change Kyoya and make the shadow king see the light?))

An arranged marriage. I had no desire to marry. Sure I was glad Haruhi was happy, but I still loved her. I did the respectful thing and bowed out when she'd made her choice, but an arranged marriage? My father was pushing it. I stormed out of his office and into a car. I was to fly back to the states to meet her near my school in Boston. The whole club had decided to come with me to meet her. We were to go to her home town of Denver and meet her family. Her Uncle was a business man, our two families had made a deal, and the two of us were the glue. We would make sure this deal was kept. I didn't like the idea, but my father had pushed me into things before. I was sure I'd find a way out of it.

"Your uncle has called for you Miss." I turned around and looked at Uncle's secretary with a questioning glare. She looked terrified. "I've just woken up Miss. Carter." I spit. I tried to calm myself down, but I was still bitter from being woken. I didn't want to yell at her, I simply wanted to return to my loving bed. "But it's noon Miss. Noel. Your uncle has called for you. It's best you not keep him waiting." I sighed and slid off the side of my bed and headed to my closet. "Tell My uncle I am getting ready, that I have just woken up and will be sour for a while. Tell him I need half an hour and then I'll be in his office." I yawned. "Yes Miss Noel." My Uncle's assistants and maids annoyed me. They were not allowed to wait on my every whim. I picked out my own clothes, I did my own hair, I cleaned my own room, I did things by myself. Before my father died I was a normal child living a normal life, going to a normal school, not going to some fancy ass rich kid school. I really didn't give a shit what other people thought.

I pulled out some shorts and a tee shirt. My uncle insisted on buying me expensive clothes. The clothes I bought for hundreds of dollars, could be bought a kohls. My stripped tee, tennis, shorts, and minimal accessories stood out in my uncle's high fashion office, which was conveniently just down the street. My uncle's house was huge, I had a whole floor to myself, which was a bit over whelming… so I kept to the smallest space on the floor, Which was still large, and kept my personal possessions there. The rest was a few guest rooms and a gaming area. I pulled a brush through my long hair and pulled it up into a pony tail.

I was in my uncle's office a few minutes early and sat in a big chair waiting for him to arrive. He stepped in exactly at the time I was supposed to arrive. "Hello Noel." "Hello Uncle." I replied. "I have made a business Deal and it requires a bit from you, as well as the rest of the company." My heart dropped. What was he talking about. "The Ootori company is a very powerful company in japan. We have made this business deal, but they require….an insurance policy." "What do you mean uncle?" I asked hesitantly, my brown bangs falling into my face. "Your cousin is already engaged to be married so…" "Let me get this straight, uncle, I am this insurance policy? What right do you have to do that?" "Noel, it was the only way. You are to marry the youngest son of the company's president. You are only 16 now, so you have two years until there is no turning back and you will be married and the deal will be sealed. You have these two years to call it off, that is all I am giving you. This deal has also been discussed with the Ootori boy." I sighed. "Uncle, because you have been so kind to me and have cared for me while my mother cannot, I will marry this Ootori boy. I will, however make my final decision during the two years time I am given. I will ask, uncle, to continue my schooling online.." "No. you will have to go to regular school. Besides, you are already a yea ahead, you'll graduate early. It'll give you a whole year extra to decide." "Alright uncle. Then It is a deal. When shall I meet this boy?" "Friday, you will fly to boston, where this boy has gone to school. He has finished his university early, and will be coming out to Denver to become aqquainted. But if you two decided to keep the agreement, after the two years are up, you wil move to japan." "I understand uncle." "Good, now, go begin packing your things. Today is Wednesday after all."

I Pack my bags for my return to America. My graduation is Thursday, so the girl will arrive Friday. I don't want this marriage. At least we have the power to call it off. All I have is two years. That is not too long. Any time after the summer I can call it off. Just the summer, I can survive that. June to September. I can do that. I am an Ootori after all. I board the plane back to America and look at the background of the girl. I close my eyes and realize, this is going to be a very long summer indeed.

The plane lands silently in Boston, hours after taking off at Denver international. I step off the plane and see a sign with my surname on it. **Nolan. **I walk towards the man holding the sign. We grab my bags and head for the car. It's a limousine, as always. Does no one have a good ford explorer anymore? I miss my little car, stuck in the huge garage at home. I can't wait to get home and to drive my baby. I can nearly hear my '97 explorer calling my name, see the glint of its slightly cracked windshield, its shining green paint, but instead I'm in the back of a shiny black limousine. I sigh as I step out in my orange jeans and black tee to find a group of gorgeous boys, and a girl. There was a boy standing in the front with black hair and eyes, thin glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. Was this the boy I was sent to meet. This boy had to be, Kyoya Ootori.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two. Please enjoy! (Note: i changed her hair color, i just have no desire to edit the first chapter at this time... i'd rather eat chocolate chip pancakes.. Which i am.)_

* * *

><p>The girl that stepped out of the limo was unexpected. Well, we knew she was coming, but her appearance. Was this really a businessman's daughter? She was wearing commoners clothing in odd colors and styles. She was, peculiar looking to my eye. She had long blonde hair pulled into a simple pony tail. There was nothing girly or high class looking about her, besides maybe the hair. Even that had streaks of color in it.<p>

A deep red peeked through her bangs, feathers in the pony tail. This girl was absurd. But I spoke politely regardless. "Are You Noel Nolan?" I asked. Her voice did not match her appearance, it was somewhat melodic, it did match her apparel in the sense that it was bright. "Yes." She said studying me. "You must be Kyoya Ootori. It is nice to meet you." She pulled off her sun glasses revealing stunning hazel eyes. She extended her hand formally. I took it lightly and shook it softly. She released her grip and pulled her hand back after mere seconds. I assumed she was not too happy about this either. She spoke again powerfully and somewhat rehearsed. "Please step into the car, we'll escort you to the hotel where we will stay the night.

A car is being prepared for us to begin our journey to Colorado in two days time." She slid back into the car as the driver began to load our bags into the trunk. We slid in one by one. Noel, myself, Hikaru, Hanni, Mori, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi. She spoke just as rehearsed as before. "The hotel is just a bit that way." She said pointing to the front of the car. "It'll be minutes before we get there. The pool has been reserved for us from eight to ten. I expect to see you all there. I do not like to spend my Uncle's money idly." "did you just say your uncle? I thought your father was the business man."

Tamaki inquired. "Yes my uncle." "Alright, then why are you Kyoya's betrothed?" "Because my Uncle has been so good to me I could not refuse him. If it were not for my Uncle I would be living on the streets. Also my cousin is already engaged. Part of a different business deal." "What happened to your father, your parents?" "Why does it matter, Suoh?" She snapped. "Why does it matter what happened to my parents?" The car stopped and we all piled out, quickly. "I was just inquiring." Tamaki murmured. "You crossed a line you shouldn't have you French pig!" She stormed away into the hotel. Tamaki looked truly hurt. Haruhi was there comforting him. A wave of jealousy came over me, and I to entered the hotel.

I wondered why she was so bitter on the subject, and why she'd called Tamaki a pig. I wondered how she knew his name, and that he was half French. I had so many questions to ask her. She was a curious girl. I wanted to know everything about her. Everything research could not provide me. I was sure in this moment that what I would find would further keep me from wanting at all to marry her. She was a confusing girl. One, not even I, could read.

I stormed up to my hotel room, furious with Tamaki Suoh. Let not his Japanese name fool you. This boy was part French. I knew everything about him and his precious host club. They were all players, fools, and to top it off Suoh was French. I'll admit to a grudge against French people. It's not kind, nor without reason. It's unfair to judge all the French as the same, but based on the history of this one, I felt I had judged him rightly. It was probably not in the best interest of my uncle's deal to act like that in front of Ootori, but I could not stop myself. I was so furious.

No one ever spoke to me about my past, and for good reason. It was a…very, sensitive subject. Not because I had something to hid, but because remembering the past was too painful for me. My horrible memories came flooding back to me. I remember every detail of my normal life before any of this had happened. Before I came under the guardianship of my uncle. It was all very painful. I had a few miniscule hours before I was expected at the pool. 6:00 My clock read clear. I had two hours left. Dinner was served to my room. I felt very bad for not joining them for dinner. Selfish and unkind even, but I could not face them as I was. My tears were drying as my food was brought to my room. My red face was back to it's normal, pale, complexion by 7:30.

This left me 30 minutes. I looked out the window. It seemed my cousin had repacked my swimming suit. My one piece had been replaced by one yellow, and one red bikini. I chose the yellow one. I looked at it and wished I had my one piece again. I sighed and slipped it on under a pair of sweats. I looked at the clock. 7:50. I sat there for a minute staring at the clock before getting up and heading to the pool.

The air was warm and quiet as I entered the pool area. I knew I had to apologize for my outburst, even if I was not too sorry. I sat on a reclining chair, waiting the five remaining minutes as mothers got their children out of the pool, and the boys began to arrive. Haruhi, the only girl aside from myself, was the first to arrive. "Hello, Noel." She said softly. "Hello Haruhi-san." I said, nodding my head. "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, I just.. i.. umm.." "It's alright. Tamaki is known for crossing lines he shouldn't. what I don't understand is the French comment." "I don't like to talk about it… I am terribly sorry.. I never meant to offend anyone.."

"It's alright. The last bit I said I was thinking aloud." As she said the last few words the rest began to arrive one by one. We sat there awkwardly for a while Before I realized I was meant to speak. I didn't know what to say.. I sat there for a minute longer pondering the words I would choose. "I'm glad you all decided to come tonight. I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, I don't tend to take kindly to questions about my past. It is a..touchy subject. But you all came, so enjoy yourselves. My uncle has made sure we have some snacks provided." I said stretching my arm towards the tables on the opposite side of the pool. "Apology accepted." Suoh spoke, much to sincerely for my tastes. "Well everyone let's do as the girl said and enjoy ourselves!" "Yeah! The boss is right. Besides, the girl's insults earlier were not directed at us! Let's have some fun!" The twin with lighter hair said brightly. "For once I agree with my brother." The other twin, Kaoru, responded. "I would like to inform you I do have a name. It is noel."

"Well then, Noel-chan would you care to swim with me." A bright blonde haired boy, with bunny trunks on, asked, pulling at my sleeve. "Uh sure Hanninozuka-san." "Just call me Hanni, and you can call takashi Mori. It's what everyone else calls us." "Uhh.. okay Hanni-sempai." I pulled off my sweat top and bottoms and followed hanni to the steps of the pool. I felt eyes boring holes into my back. I really wished I had my trusty one piece now. Even so, that was not an option, so I continued into the pool in the yellow bikini my cousin had packed. I felt awkward but I ignored it. It was not as if I had another choice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3. Please enjoy! I've been asked to make it more clear who's Point of Veiw it is sooo... (N) for noel (K) for Kyoya. Very plain and simple!_

* * *

><p>(K)<p>

The girl in sweats was completely different from the girl in the bikini. She looked more womanly, even being a little obviously uncomfortable. But it was amazing what a simple change of clothing could do for how you perceived a person. I guess the twins had been onto something… but I never paid them mind. They usually were rambling nonsense, and sense their relationship had gone south in high school, there was even more reason to ignore them.

I sat at the side of the pool with my computer typing away. I wanted to know more about this girl. But all I could find was what I already knew, and some of it, as I had found, was not the truth at all. Her past, it seemed, was her most well guarded secret. I couldn't even find the day her uncle adopted her. I'd only assumed she'd been adopted based on her rant earlier.

I was frustrated. I felt as if I knew nothing. It was the first time in my life I didn't know everything! This girl was annoying me to my last wits end, and she'd said as little as she could all day, and she was locked up in her hotel room for most of it. By the end of the summer I would figure out what she was hiding. I had too. I needed to know everything.

I watched as she played cheerfully in the pool with Hanni. She looked genuinely happy to be playing like a small child in the pool. She and Hanni were diving, racing, splashing, chasing, they looked to be having a grand old time. Eventually Hikaru and Tamaki had joined them and when Mori and Haruhi joined in they began to play the commoner's game "Marco Polo.' It had really no point.

One person shut their eyes and swam around the pool calling Marco, while the others responded with Polo. The thing was the polo callers did not have to close their eyes, and then the first person tagged by marco, became marco, and the game began again. It was a peculiar game and I had no intentions of joining until I looked up from my computer to see everyone in the pool beckoning me to enter.

I sighed, setting down my computer and pulling off my shirt, setting that, my computer, and my glasses on the table next to me. I slowly walked towards the pool, hesitantly looking at the water. "Come on Kyo-chan. The water is great. And this commoner's game is a lot of fun!" "I see that Hanni-Sempai but I'm not so sure I want to go swimming right now." "Oh Come on mommy! Even our precious daughter is having a great time!" "Uh, sempai, could you please stop calling me that.."

I sighed and jumped in. The water did feel quite good. It had a relaxing quality to it. I hated to admit that I might have any fun, but I couldn't help it. I got into the games they were playing, and even broke one, tiny, sly, smile. It was odd, to smile, in spite of all that was going on in my life, and in my head. But tonight, I would let all of that go and just hang out with my friends. That is something I had not done in a very long time.

* * *

><p>(N)<p>

Kyoya, to everyone's unspoken surprise, looked to be having a good time. It was shocking. I'd only known him for a short time, but he looked very much the serious type and my research proved it. After a while I exited to the spa to watch. We only had a short time left, but, I doubted we'd be done by then. We had the pool until it closed. But with all these rich boys in this pool, I doubted they'd pay it any mind. And if they did, all any one of them had to do was say their name, and the pool was ours for as long as we wanted.

I quietly walked over to the tables of food. There was so much food, there were sweets galore, and snack foods like stuffed potato skins and sushi. There was something for everyone. I loaded my plate with tuna rolls and chocolate covered strawberries. I sat in a lounge chair and began snacking on the sushi.

A deep, sexy, voice spoke from behind me. "I didn't know you liked sushi." I turned to see the boy with glasses, Kyoya Ootori, looking back at me. "You've known me only a few hours, I wouldn't expect you to know my eye color." "Which is hazel." "Correct. Obviously whatever you use to know everything about people leaves out quite a few things." I said rolling my eyes. "It had quite a bit of false information as well." "My source seems to have been correct."

"What did your source say?" He inquired. "Your name, birthdate, age, school, family, a brief biography ect. The basic stuff." I said popping the last piece of sushi in my mouth, and starting on a strawberry. "You must feel as though you know everything." He said, sitting on the edge of the chair next to me. "Not by a long shot, mister." I said setting my plate on the table next to me, and sitting upright.

" There is far more to a person than a biography, . It may be a history, yes, but you never know the meanings behind their actions. Why did they make such and such decisions? That is why I like history, because there is so much more to it than meets the eye." I said walking backwards towards the pool. "Fun fact for the night. Noel Is a history nerd."

He followed me slowly. "I guess I should formally introduce myself. I am Kyoya Ootori." He offered his hand, which I took gently. "I am Noel Nolan. It's a pleasure ." I released his hand and dove into the pool.

* * *

><p>(K)<p>

The girl was curios. What she had said was true to history, and to the humans in it, there is far more than meets the eye. As we all exited the pool at around midnight she was laughing and talking with Haruhi. Tamaki looked a little dejected, but was bearing it. It was one of the first gentlemanly things he'd done as Haruhi's Boy friend. And how I hated that thought. I brushed it off as we all walked back to our rooms.

We would be getting wake up calls at the latest 9:30 in the morning. I had no idea if I could do that. I'd stayed up so late. I walked calmly to my room and turned on the shower. I knew I would have no time in the morning, and since I was already up so late, 15 minutes would not be a horrible loss of time. As I sat on the end of my bed, thinking about the brief conversation I had with Noel, I knew the information she had given me was almost nothing, but I could not help feeling that I knew her so much better. There was a part of her personality that confused, yet entranced you. It was odd, and though I felt I knew her better, I still could not figure her out. She was a very complicated girl. It interested me, and I kept thinking about it, until sleep finally took me.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it! Now, a simple inquiry, Should i give the chapters names, rather than "CHAPTER 1"? What do you think? <em>

_Pancakes-chan OUT!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is all noel. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I woke up to my cell phone ringing annoyingly. "What?" I answered groggily. "Good Morning Miss Nolan. This is your last and final wake up call." "those words mean.. the same thing.." "Please be down to breakfast in thirty minutes." The voice was cheery, and It annoyed me. I hopped into the shower to wake myself up. I Dried my hair quickly, and dressed, fairly plain. I walked down to breakfast slowly. I was still tired. I had never quite liked waking up.<p>

Morning was my least favorite time of the day. I tried to brighten up before walking into the private dining room. My efforts were nearly unsuccessful, however, I managed to pull it off. I greeted everyone and took my place at the table. I was still dead tired, and I nearly fell asleep at the table, twice! I really hoped no one noticed. I ordered myself some chocolate chip pancakes and ate them slowly. Breakfast was over before I realized what was missing.

Kyoya had not been at the table. I envied him. He was probably sleeping in… but, in the end, I got the better end of the deal. I got breakfast, he did not. I brightened up, slightly, at the thought. He slept and I had a full stomach. Fair trade off, even so, he could also order room service. But I decided to not dwell on that thought. I would feel much better pretending he'd not gotten breakfast.

"What has you smiling?" Haruhi asked. "I noticed that Kyoya was not at breakfast. I figured he was still sleeping. My payback is envisioning him without any breakfast." Haruhi laughed. "He's sleeping unusually late for himself, even." "Wow. We must sleep in a lot later here in the states. Because I could stay up until midnight and wake up at noon." I laughed. "That is a lot later than He usually sleeps." "But I always manage to get up at a more reasonable time when I have guests…." "I can tell." She smiled. "So what are we doing today. Do you know?' she asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I am sure Uncle will call soon with today's schedule." Haruhi nodded. "Your uncle runs a tight ship, huh?" "Yeah. He can at times. I think I get on his nerves a lot. I tend to want to not follow the rules, do things my own way. It bothers him, but he lets it slide for the most part." "Why did you agree to this whole thing then, if he's not your actual father, like We had originally thought?" "That is a touchy subject, Haruhi." I said hesitantly.

"But after all my uncle has done for me, how could I say no. He's done more than anyone would think." I smiled. Haruhi seemed to get that that was all the information I would convey. "That is interesting." I jumped. "FREAKING GOD!" I screeched, not having noticed the man behind me. "Good morning to you too, Miss. Nolan." I turned around to see Kyoya facing me. "You can call me Noel, Ootori. It is my name. After all, I'm American. We don't have formalities."I smile.

Haruhi laughed quietly to herself. It was true though, In America we don't use formalities often…. "Well do you have the schedule yet?" Kyoya asked. "I thought uncle was going to call, but apparently not." My phone buzzed. "Annnddd he's not. There should be one at the front desk! I Shall go there to retrieve it!" I smiled and skipped, yes skipped, off to get the schedule.

When I arrived back from retrieving the schedule I found Kyoya waiting for me. "They're all in Hanni's room… apparently he had a new cake for everyone to try… I have no idea where this guy gets them from, but he always has one…" he threw a fake smile. It was… very convincing, but still fake. "Alright Let's head up then." I said running and punching the elevator button. "What floor, or was I right in assuming we are all on the same floor?" "same floor." He relplied. "Level 6 it is!" "How do you know so much about some things and very little about others?"He inquired, randomly. "Because I am a selective listener!" Dramatic pause…. "Second to the fact I tend to space out. And sometimes I just don't care."

He laughed, lightly and barely audibly I might add, but he did indeed laugh. "There is nothing funny about that!" I say a little over-dramaticly. "Well there may be, but it's not apparent to me." I smile a cheesy smile. 'DING!' "Our Floor!" I say in a sing song voice while leaping out of the elevator. "Now what room." "Room 612. It's at the far end that way." He said pointing left. "Awesome! Let's go." I say running down the hall.

I feel like a little child running down the hallway in a fancy hotel, but I feel justified enough… thought there really was no justification at all…. None that I would care to admit, anyway. I rapped on the door. "Hellooo!" I was greeted by Tamaki. "Hello flaming French faggot! Umm sorry.. Tamaki.." I smiled apologetically. My name calling was mean, and I did feel the tiniest bit bad… but mainly because I liked Haruhi, and Tamaki was her Boyfriend.

"You name calling is rude Noel." Haruhi chided. "But thank you for apologizing, I know you have a particular distaste for the French, so I'll just have to let you get used to him.. he's actually a nice guy." She smiled. "I am sure I will." I said cheerfully. "But I find him a tad annoying.. him being French only makes it worse… but I'll try to hold my tongue. It's the nice thing to do…" she smiled. I really was trying to be nice… but he just made it so hard! Tamaki really was annoying.

I smiled and skipped over to Hanni. "I heard you have a new cake!" "I do!" He smiled. "It's called 'Red Velvet!' I've never tried it before. Have you Noel-chan?" "I HAVE! It's soo good right?" 'Yes it is! Would you like a piece?" "Would I ever! Oh! But first the Schedule!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Soo how was it? I know Noel is a little mean to Tamaki. Perhaps a little too mean... Oh well. So what do you think they should do? what's on the schedule? Reveiw and let me know what you think and what you want to see. I am always open to new ideas. Thank you! ~Pancakes Chan 3<span>_


	5. ChApTeR 5

"Wow, I really should have read this before I got up here. It is kinda lame.." "Wat are we doing Noel-Chan?" Hanni asked excitedly. "Well we're going to a mall… and a park…"

"Oh! That sound so fun!" "And you sound stupid idio—Tamaki…" I was really trying to not call him names but it was soo hard! I smiled and continued on.

"So that is pretty much what we're going to do. There is nothing special about it.

" "We're going to a commoner's mall again! Sweet!" One of the twins said, I couldn't tell the two apart.. even though they had different hair colors. "And a park!" Hanni said happily."We've never been to an American Commoner's park!"

"It's really not that different from any other park I've ever been to." I said flatly. Haruhi laughed. "It's going to be interesting at the very least." She said, still laughing. "Alright then." I said. "A car should be here to get us in an hour or so. For now, I want that cake I was offered a minute ago!"

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya Ootori<em>

* * *

><p>This girl was so odd. She was raised by a very wealthy man, so why was she acting like a commoner? It was so odd. I couldn't seem to find an answer. I watched her as she sat eating large mouthfuls of cakes with Hanni-sempai.<p>

How she could be so uptight on minute but cheerful another? How could she be so lighthearted and kind, when just yesterday afternoon she had seemed to want nothing to do with anyone in the host club. She was so confusing and it was getting more annoying by the minute.

I sat quietly in a corner of my hotel room, typing quickly on the keys. I wanted to know more, but the computer could tell me nothing I didn't already know. I was going to have to figure it out on my on. I had given up hope of finding out anything more on the computer, but yet I kept clicking away and avoiding the girl.

I don't know why I did this, it would be much easier just to talk to her.. but for some reason I disliked this girl… perhaps it was..no Haruhi was with Tamaki I had no chance… but I still hoped, fruitless, blinded, hope. I sighed quietly so no one would hear. My mind had never been in such disarray before.

I kept up my usual emotionless façade, and no one could tell the difference, or so I thought before I realized Noel Peering over my shoulder…. "Hey, Ootori-san… you look disheveled. What's up? I can see through you're halfhearted façade, you know. I'm fairly good at it myself, when I want to be.. of course."

I didn't expect to see her there so I jumped a bit. "Woah, look at that! I scared the shadow king! Score one for the American Chick! Woo! Too bad the others were not here to see it." "Quit your rejoicing Nolan-San. It's not ladylike."

"Yes, but I am American.. there is almost no such thing anymore… and Don't call me that. If you must use my surname make it sound more lighthearted, use chan or something… San is sooo…..stiff… if you catch my drift!"She said waving her hand in a dismissive motion.

"you're an odd one, Nolan-Chan…" "Nope! Still too stiff! Try something else!" "Like what, do you suppose?" "Like maybe my Name.. the first one…" "Noel… Alright then…" "Yup. Perfect. Let's go Ootori!"

I grinned and stood up. She was an odd one… most certainly. My feelings about this girl were still stiff, but there was something that made her special… and again my thoughts were jumbled..

"Oh, and Ootori, you still haven't told me what's wrong! I am counting on you to trust me… you're smart though.. I'm sure you've got it all figured out!" she said peeking around the door, and skipping away. I followed trying to erase my smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Noel Nolan <em>

* * *

><p>Kyoya was a weird one, but I suppose he may have thought I was a little odd myself. There was cultural differences, sure, but That did not seem to be the thing making us so different… or perhaps we were so similar we seemed to repel each other.. I discarded that idea quickly.<p>

I was in no way like this Ootori boy. No way. I stepped into the elevator which I held open while I waited for Kyoya to follow me. He stepped in, I pressed the button, and the elevator lurched into action.

I began to hum to myself, one of the many anime themes I knew by heart. I had no idea what the words meant… but the tune was catch.. and they usually had subtitles online… I saw kyoya steal a glance at me. I assumed he was trying to figure out what song I was humming. I smiled as the elevator made that distinct dinging sound as it came to a stop on the ground floor.

We walked, well I skipped and Kyoya walked, out to the car. "A van. Hope we don't have to drive across the country in that…"

I smiled as hanni ran up and glomped me. "Isn't this such a peculiar car Noel-chan?" "I've actually seen plenty of cars like this Hanni-sempai. They are used for large groups or families." "well I've never ridden in one of these." "Probably stick to limos huh? Well these cars are not as luxurious as a limousine, but they get the job done just the same; probably more inconspicuously too."

"We'll let's go then! We're all here!" tamaki smiled, climbing into the car. Everyone filed in and sat eagerly. I Laughed, and then I too took my seat. "What is it like at a commoner's park Noel?" Hanni asked earnestly. "It's nothing special." I said honestly. "American parks usually have a large playset, with a large plastic slide. " I said, my hands moving fluidly with my words. "It'll have monkey bars, and swing sets." I smiled. "Ever since I was a little girl I loved the swing sets."

Tears began to sting my eyes. My damn memories! I hurriedly wiped my eyes and the car lurched into action. "You okay noel?" Haruhi asked quietly. "Yeah." I said. "Just got something in my eye. I'll be fine." "Okay…" she replied hesitantly.

The car eventually came to a stop. "Alright guys! Mall first, then park! Let's go!" I shouted as we all but shoved one another out of the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 FIN! So I hope you liked it. I'm so sooorrryy it took forever to update. High School is lame, and i have no free time. HOWEVER Thank you to the amazing <strong>Tono Radish** For Reminding me to update, i would have forgotten otherwise. I'll Do better I promise! How often would you guy like to see an update, Let's comprimise! Alrighty? Sweet. Thank you for putting up with my procrastination! You Rock. 3 ~Pancakes-chan**_


	6. CHAPTER 6!

((Kyoya))

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, I'd had a good time. The hosts were still as immature as ever, but I suppose that is part of what made it so fun. And Noel, she was still as mysterious and undecipherable as she had been when we'd first met her just the day before. Had it really only been a day?<p>

Hanni was acting as if he'd known her his whole life. I smiled as they all played and goofed around like fools on the playset at the local park. It was funny to watch their immature games, I nearly laughed once. I sat on one of the many benches littering the park, and watched their tom-foolery from there. I can't say I wasn't surprised when Noel was the one who came up to me, asking that I come join. "Come on Ootori." She said with a smile.

Her voice was happy and bubbly, a giggle erupting every so often. She grabbed my hand, as the others also beckoned me to join. "Come on Ootori. It will be fun! Really! At least swing with me." She said attempting to pull me from the bench. "Alright." I said, allowing her to pull me from my seat, and guide me to the swings.

She sat down on one, and held the other out for me to take. She looked so carefree and happy swinging like a child. She wore a skirt and blouse the Hitachins had picked out for her at the mall, claiming she had no style. I thought the jeans and T-Shirt she had been wearing earlier was fine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here Noel, try on this!" Hikaru said, holding out a black, pencil skirt.<em>

_ "No, no, she wears too many dark colors… Try this!" _

_"No way! White bottoms dirty too quickly, that won't do! How about this Floral one? Kaoru, what do you think?"_

_ Noel just sat in one of the big chairs in the department store dressing room, staring at them, obviously not amused. _

_"Really guys, why do I have to be your living Barbie doll?"_

_ "Yesss!' the twins said in unison. "Hey Noel chan, be grateful." Hanni said quietly. _

_"Normally, those two can't stand to be near one another." _

_"Really?" She inquired thoughtfully. "Yeah. Notice how you can tell the two apart…" "I can't." She cut him off._

_ "Honestly I wish they had the same hair color so I didn't look stupid." Haruhi laughed as the twins shoved her into one of the many dressing rooms, sending clothes flying in an explosion of brightly colored fabrics__._

_ It sounded like something was dying in there, but then she walked out in the most amazing light Floral Skirt, with a white blouse, almost reminiscent of the renaissance, with an elegant brown belt. She wore her hair in light, airy, curls, with hints of natural makeup. There was a chorus of "Wow…" across the whole club. "Tell me honestly," She said.. "Do I look ridiculous in this; I feel so out of place…"_

* * *

><p>Her face was so lit up, she looked happy and carefree. "Nolan-chan." I inquired "why do you love swinging so much. Don't you see it as childish?"<p>

"Why Kyoya, I don't know why you would say such things." She said, looking mildly offended, in a mocking sort of way.

"I love swinging so very much. When I was little my father would take me to the park and push me on the swings, sometimes, we'd even have competitions to see who could get the highest." Her smile was becoming labored.

"I was always so happy on the swings… I..I.. um.. I've got to go.." She said fleeing from the area. Tears stained her cheeks. "Kyoya!" Haruhi shouted. "What happened? What did you say?"

"I..Dont' know.." I said honestly. "I asked her why she loved to swing and she ran off crying.." "I don't know how you do it." She said turning from me. "Noel! Noel! Come back!" She called after her, running to catch the upset girl.

* * *

><p>((Noel))<p>

I honestly don't know why I was crying. It was stupid.. so stupid. Why did I run? "Oh god." I whispered to myself. "Oh god." I collapsed about a block away. Sobs racked my petite body. "Why am I crying?"

The memories were too much, I'd shut them away, but after all this time, they still haunted me. I heard people shouting my name. "Shit!" the club! I'd probably worried them, but I couldn't get myself to move.

I sat in the grass just crying, taking refuge in the overhanging trees. "Noel!" Haruhi shouted kneeling next to me. "Are you alright? What did Kyoya say?" "It's nothing. He asked an innocent question. I'm sorry."

I said, tears still streaming down my cheeks. "It's all my fault." I cried into her shoulder, ruining her shirt. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry." "shhh…Shh.." Haruhi cooed, smoothing my hair. "It's alright."

The memories still haunted me, flashing before my eyes as Haruhi tried her best to comfort me. I cried even harder, I cried until I thought no more tears could come. It was then I realized the small crowd around me.

"It's alright guys. She's fine, just a little shaken up is all." "What caused it?" Hanni inquired. "I'm not sure, but she says it was her fault. Let's just get back to the hotel guys, it's getting dark anyways."

Even in the car I couldn't look at them, especially not Kyoya. This was the second time in two days they had seen me break down, in some way. I felt bad, but they all seemed to genuinely care… it was confusing. Why would anyone put up with me?

When I was finally left alone in my hotel room, my body was once again racked with sobs. I don't know why I was crying now. I was confused and tired. I lay down, hoping sleep would come, and it took me, with open arms.

* * *

><p>((Kyoya))<p>

I honestly wondered what had gone wrong. I'd asked an honest question, and she answered. What couldn't be explained was her tears. The rest of the club had grown so attached to this girl in TWO DAYS that they immediately assumed that I'd done something wrong.

They were acting as if I was as oblivious as Tamaki. I was getting more annoyed by the second… at the club, at myself, but oddly, not with her.. I stood in my room, looking at myself in the mirror, staring at myself trying to figure out why.. but to no avail.

I still knew next to nothing about this girl and, yes, it was frustrating me, but in the park, then on the swings, I had felt something change in me, as she openly talked about her past, something she kept relatively secretive.

I felt like I knew her, not that I would ever say any of that out loud, or completely admit that to myself. I sighed, walking over to the window, and looking out into the blackness of the night, staring at the street lamps, the sky line.

My mind was once again a jumbled one had ever made me this confused. Even falling in love with Haruhi I still had some degree of knowledge about what i was doing, what to do.

I sighed, shutting the blinds and walking towards my bed. It'd been a long day, a very long day indeed. There was just one more day until we left for Noel's hometown, one more day until there was no way to get away.

I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. On one hand I would be able to learn more about Noel, hopefully enough to sway my father against the arrangement. On the other hand, there would be no such thing as personal space.

I had no idea why Noel's uncle had decided it was a good idea to have us travel by land, but I thought it was a dumb idea. We're some of the richest people in the world, we could have a private jet if we wanted, but no, we were going to drive. I lay there attempting to let my mind go blank.

I breathed deeply, praying for sleep, and it welcomed me_ with open arms._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Heeellloooo Guuyysss! So how did you like my Christmas Present? I think it has some potential... but anyways, you're not here for my original stories. How did you like this chapter? I don't think i'll put any breakdowns in the next few... I think Noel should be happy for a bit. Thanks For Reading! Reviews are The cake to my Hanni-Sempai! _**

**_3 Pancakes~Chan_**


	7. Chapter 7

((noel)

I don't know how long I slept, and no wake up calls were made, so I woke up when I pleased. It was nice to sleep in a bit, after my slight breakdown last night.. okay it wasn't so slight… but believe me when I say I'd had worse.

The room was still dark because of the wonderfully thick hotel curtains, and I probably would have stayed in bed all day if there hadn't been a knock on my door. I fell out of bed, and quickly picked myself up, rubbing my knee where I had managed to hit the bedside table with it.

I stumbled to the door, clad in my sweats and baggy t-shirt. "What?" I asked groggily, opening the door a crack. "NOEELL! Are you feeling better?" Hanni inquired earnestly. "You can't sulk all day." Haruhi added lightheartedly.

I grinned lightly. "Gimme a minute guys, Haruhi, you can com in." I said walking towards my suitcase, pulling out some clothes. "No you don't!" one of the twins cried "What?" I exclaimed. "You're not dressing yourself. You do a bad job."

"You've known me for two days." I stated bluntly. "yes. And we've seen enough." I mocked offence and stood back as they rifled through my bag, finding clothes they deemed suitable. I ushered them out of my room, threw the clothes they'd picked out back into my bag, picking out my own clothes. I was going to wear jeans and a t-shirt if I wanted to.

I grabbed my camo skinny jeans and a layered tank top my cousin had bought me on a trip to Japan. I smiled, pulling the bright colored tanks over my head. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a tight pony tail. I walked out of my room confidently.

"Let's go guys." I smiled. "Have you eaten anything today Noel?" They asked sounding genuinely concerned. "Nope!" I said cheerfully. "Noel. You have to eat something." "I've had no opportunity." I said flatly.

"Besides, eating alone is not nearly as much fun." I said, waving my hands dismissively. "Come on guys. You can hang with me while I get something to eat." "Why not just get lunch?" Haruhi asked. "It's late enough anyways." "BRUNCH!"

I said excitedly. "You really like food…" Haruhi commented. "No…. Well I do like food. But that's not why I screamed that particular word. I think Brunch is a weird word, so I always like eating brunch, simply because the word amuses me.

That is all." "And that is a weird reason to like a meal." I looked up to see where the voice came from just before crashing into Kyoya. He grabbed me before I could fall over. He held me to his chest for just a moment. "Sorry Ootori.. for running into you."

I said as he released me. I quickly regained my composure. "Now let's eat!" I said excitedly. "Wanna eat in the Hotel, or somewhere else?" "Well, they don't serve breakfast here anymore… Only lunch stuff…" My heart dropped for a moment. "Hey!" I said perking immediately back up. "Heard there is a small sandwich place down the street with a mean BLT, and they serve breakfast items all day!"

A BLT with some fries and peach waffles…. Sounded awesome. I was ready to scarf down some food. "Sounds like a good idea." Haruhi said pleasantly. The rest seemed to agree from the chorus of whooping sounds coming from Hanni, Tamaki and the Twins, Mori nodding his head in assent.

Kyoya was the only one to stay completely quiet. I poked him softly. "Ootori. You not like the Idea? I'm sure there is somewhere else." I said, almost kindly. "No." She shook his head. "It's fine." "Well let's go then." I smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the Hotel.

"We're WALKING! It's just down the road." "Watch as Noel Gets us lost." Hikaru commented. "I won't…" I said confidently. "…on purpose." He began laughing, and eventually the whole club, but Kyoya, joined, and I did too. Best to laugh with them right?

Making a fool of yourself is no fun if you can't laugh about it. I smiled as we walked, loud and boisterous, down the street. And suddenly hunger hit me like a jackhammer hits cement. Yeah, I was glad they'd coaxed me out of my room when they did.

We piled into the small restaurant, and I think we might have shocked the people inside, such a large group, and most of them Asian… it had to be shocking..I mean being Asian had nothing to do with it.. but.. umm you know what I mean.

My hunger had been latent until minutes before, and now being ravenous the time we spent waiting was agonizing. The fifteen minutes seemed like years standing just outside the restaurant, the waiting room having been too small to seat all of us, or even give us adequate standing room.

"What is taking so long!' I groaned. "Noel, calm down!" The twins pleaded. "You're driving me insane!" Kaouru nodded in surprising agreement. "We're just a large group, it'll take time." "But it's been hours! Look the sun is even going down!"

"Umm, no… You're just closing your eyes.." "I AM!" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Calm down noel! Really!" I sighed, sitting down on the cement. It seemed like forever I sat there, I even dosed off once or twice. It was always easy for me to fall asleep, especially when hungry of full.. Well basically I could sleep on command.

Anyways, that is against the point. It wasn't until a shove on my shoulder woke me from my daze. "Earth To Noel, Come in Noel, Can you hear me?" "What?" "We can go in now." Tamaki said innocently. "Finally! Now Don't touch me."

I said shoving his hand off my shoulder. "Bastard." I mumbled. I pulled open the door in a hurry to get to the table and order my food. I was starved and would run over anybody's sorry ass that got in my way, however unfortunate for them.

"This way." The waitress said a tad bit to cheerily, and her tone was very obviously fake. She plopped the menus down haphazardly on the table. We each sat where we desired in our secluded table in the back of the small restaurant. I opened the menu hastily, wanting to get my food as soon as possible.

There were so many options to choose from, so I Decided on my BLT, Waffles, and a side of sourdough toast. There was much talk at the table over what would be gotten, and who would want some of what. It was fabulous.

I felt more at home than I had in a while. "NO! I'll order two and share with everybody!" "Then why not just let me order one as well!" "because!" "I want some too!" "Anyone want some French toast if I get it?" "I want a salad.." "FOR BRUNCH! NO!"

"Fine, gosh, omelet then." "better!" It was a fantastic jumble of voice that made me feel very contented. "What are you getting noel."

I responded without knowing who asked the question. "A BlT, Peach waffles with whipped cream, and a side of toast." "Can you really eat all of that?" Hanni Asked. "You're one to talk." Kaouru said.

"Yes, I am Hanni-sempai. Or At least, I'll try. I mean, I'm so hungry and it all sounded so good, I couldn't not order it." He smiled brightly. "If you can't finish I'll help okay?" "Okay! Let's do it! Waitress Lady! We're Ready to OoOoOoOrderrrr!"

"Noel! Quiet down." I was chided by the twins and Haruhi. I laughed lightly at their embarrassed expressions. The waitress rushed hurriedly over, a slightly exasperated expression on her face. "What can I get for you today? Can I start you off with any drinks?" I chuckled lightly. "oh you have no idea…."

(Kyoya)

I was surprised by the sheer amount of food the girl intended to force down. It was an astonishing feat, especially for a girl of her size. She May have been Tall, but she was certainly thin, and had a certain frailness to her structure. Her hair had been reverted to a natural crisp blonde, the crazy colors accenting it gone, ever since the Hitachin's Mall escapade.

It fit the girl quite nicely, I had to admit. But Her bright, seemingly outrageous wardrobe, was what gave her that dramatic, somewhat imposing look. However, that is not to say in clothing now mostly of the Hitachins choice, did not suit her, if anything it made her more imposing and beautiful.. wait, had that thought really just come into my head? I shrugged it off.

I watched silently as the group chattered and the food came slowly in. Ordering had been a chaotic ordeal.

_"Okay I want a ." Came the response to the waitresses question. It took a few minutes before it was understood that even in America, we had to take turns ordering our food. Just as in Japan, a bunch of jumbled voices does not get much across._

_ It seemed to me that everyone was ordering more than they could possibly eat, except for Hanni-Sempai. Despite his small size, he could eat for all of us…. When the food they ordered arrived, it almost did not fit on our table, and we pulled up another small one just so we would have room to eat._

_ I was amazed by the sheer amount that appeared. I had expected a lot, but it seemed with American portions, you got a lot more for your money. To be honest, Americans were gluttonous when it comes to food, not that the host club was any better. _

"Wow! So much food!" Hanni sempai said, digging into his massive Crepe. It was oddly silent for once, as everyone had a mouth full of food. It all looked and smelled, tantalizing. Some foods were sweet, others savory, and some with a particular bite. It was all delicious.

As we finished eating and meandered out of the restaurant and down the street, the conversation lingered on the meal we had just finished. "That was the best BLT EVER!" Noel cried cheerfully. "I thought It was a 'BLAT' since you got avocado on it."

One of the twins pointed out. "Well, yeah. BUT! A lot of people don't know what a BLAT is. Therefore it is just easier to say it is a BLT." "You're insane." Hikaru said bluntly to her. "Yeah. But it makes life a whole lot more fun. After all, I don't suffer from insanity…. I enjoy every FREAKING minute of it."

He gave her a sarcastic smirk and she shot back a mocking smile. I was beginning to think his accusation was not entirely inaccurate, simply based on the way she had acted the past few days. She was incredibly odd.

I smiled at that realization. That was probably why she fit right in. She wasn't the normal girl who would be a total suck up, she wanted to be accepted and prove herself. I gasped inwardly, not knowing why…

_Noel. _

_It was odd and sudden I felt a small click or jolt or something in my mind. Like a switch in my brain had been turned on. It was… odd. _

I shrugged it off. "So! What do you guys want to do?" "I dunno." Hanni sempai replied. "We could swim again…" he suggested. "Hmm…" I pondered the matter for a second. "Guess it's Time for a BRAINSTORM!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Finally up. Hope you guys enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Brainstorming may not have been the best idea with all the food we had just consumed, as we all were quite tired when we arrived back at the hotel. I had only been up a few hours, and I already desired a nap.<p>

I felt as though I was five. I was fine with that, of course. Five was an amazing age. On top of that was my already overwhelming love of sleep.

But alas, I really did try to brainstorm. What were we to do. We all sat in my room, left alone to our ponderings, chatting amongst ourselves discussing that which we came up with. We came up with no real successful ideas, and eventually the room became quiet. It was oddly quiet for the host club, but the silence did not seem odd.

If that makes any sense whatsoever. Regardless I sat there with my laptop sitting idle on my lap, blankly staring at the screen as I scrolled, not paying attention to the results Google brought up for whatever I had just typed in. I lifted my head to see if anyone else had any ideas, before realizing due to the soft snores of the others.

I smiled and laughed softly to myself before shutting my computer and sliding off the bed. I set my computer down next to where I had been and padded softly to the rest room. I'd been sitting for a while and decided to stretch my legs as much as I could in my difficult journey to doge the host club in my pursuit of the bathroom.

When I had reached my destination I tip-toed in and shut the door as quietly as possible. As I washed my hands I splashed some water on my face. I stared at my reflection for a long while, before dabbing a little soap on my face, from the tiny bar of cheap provided soap, that worked well enough, and scrubbed vigorously. I don't know why I decided to do this, or perhaps I do.

At any rate, I was scrubbing my face with cheap hotel soap. My reflection that day was pale as usual, small freckles spotted my nose, and there was that red Irish blush that my mother had passed on to me. I would have looked flawlessly Irish if it were not for my somehow delicate Italian nose, long black lashes, and the fact that my skin was never really that flushed Irish red except for in my cheeks, of course.

I got this from the man who sent me into a fit of tears each time I thought of his name, and the smiles he brought to my face. I began to scrub my face harder at that thought fighting back the tears, but keeping the small smile. When my face was clean and my thoughts collected I turned off the tap and rubbed my face dry. I stared for another moment before giving myself a small smile, and walking out of the small room, leaving my memories in the dark for now. As I walked out I walked straight into a firm chest.

"You, Miss Nolan, never seem to know where I am." "If you were not so goddamn sneaky, I wouldn't run into you, or scream when you suddenly appear behind me and start talking. Why were you standing so close to the bathroom door anyways?" "I don't really think such a thing should matter to you. Perhaps I was waiting my turn. Why did you take so long?"

"That is no concern of yours, Mr. Ootori. I said stepping back and maneuvering around the man. He caught me by the shoulder, turning me around to look him in the eye." "I want to know more about you. You're confusing, and I don't much like the feeling." "Well thank god you have a summer to learn. That is why you are here, isn't it?" "I suppose it would be."

He said letting out a small breath. "Alright." I said turning around "Now is a good time as any to start. Ask me something, and I'll do my best to answer." "Who are you, really?" "Noel Nolan. Since birth." "Not what I meant. Why do you keep your past so guarded?" "Why would you speak of a rose, if all you think of is the prick of the thorn, even if it was a pleasant prick? Pain is pain. Is it not?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He knew when not to inquire further on a matter. At least, directly. "Spoken as only a poet could."He said, trying to be charming I assume. "Spoken as someone trying to avoid the topic." I countered. "Besides, I am no poet."

"But you speak so Eloquently…" "You're in host mode." I said with an exasperated sigh. "Not going to work." I weaved my way to my bed and plopped down, the dark and handsome host following me all the way. He sat in the chair next to the right side of the bed, closest to the window. "Why do you insist on being so stubborn, Miss Nolan?"

I sat up to look him in the eyes once again. "Why is it you can't handle not being all knowing. Why can't you get to know someone like the rest of the world? It is really not that hard." I knew then I had shut him up. Breaking eye contact he sat in the chair with his mouth closed looking for a comeback and finding none. I took that as on opportunity to lay down on the bed with a sigh.

This thing was really comfy for a hotel bed. I stared up at the ceiling contemplating nothing and accomplishing the same. "You're cruel Miss Nolan." A thick velvety voice reached out to me from the man in the chair next to me.

"Unfortunately so." I replied to his unexpected comment. I tell the truth but refuse to hear it myself. It's a blessing and a curse. I see you too are affected." "You speak of some disease that does not exist." "But at least I'll admit to the symptoms." He chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>(Kyoya) <em>

She had a sharp tongue, and couldn't seem to hold it back. Or perhaps it was the fact she did not want to. I shrugged inwardly. I stood up from the chair slowly, staring at the dimming evening light through the window. "Where are you going?" she inquired as I stood. "On a walk." I said, still staring out the window. "Why?" "To clear my head." "I'll come with you." She offered immediately.

"Wouldn't want you to get lost in the 'commoner world.'" She said with a slight mocking laugh. "Seriously, though. I have nothing better to do." "Fine." "Yes! I get to leave this room! Let's leave the guys sleeping here. I think they should catch up and rid themselves of that final bit of jetlag." We began to walk towards the door until she paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, why don't you have jetlag?"

"If I did have jetlag I wouldn't show it. I'll probably just fall asleep on the ride to your hometown. Assuming we'll still be transported that way." She laughed softly as I closed the door behind us. "Yeah. We will. I love long car trips. For a while. Then I get tired of confined quarters. I love almost everything else about road trips." I chuckled softly.

"What?" she asked immediately, hands on her hips. "I didn't even ask for most of that information. You just kind of, spewed it out, I suppose." She removed her hands from her hips and began walking again, pausing to push the elevator button. "Oh, I tend to do that." She said finally.

She smiled widely. "That's what I said about getting to know me. Just kinda hang out and you'll learn most everything about me in the end." I laughed as the elevator came to a stop on our floor with a distinct "DING!" sound.

The doors slide open with a slight clunking sound, as is with most elevators. When they come to a stop I allow Noel to step inside before entering myself. The elevator is made of glass except for the top and bottom. I suppose they don't want you seeing the machinery. Anyways, the glass was crystal, with not a smudge on it.

The lacquered wood floor as an odd choice for such a device, with the luggage, people, and such things of the like, but it was somehow fitting, nonetheless. The ride downstairs was quiet, pleasantly but almost awkwardly so.

The elevator came to a stop with a soft dinging sound before the doors slid open, the slight clunking sound seemed oddly quiet in the silence. We walked out of the hotel quietly, our footsteps echoing in on the hard floor of the empty lobby. Again, it was an odd quiet that somehow, didn't allow me to think entirely clearly. I'd never been with such a seemingly high energy person and had it been quieter.

It was true what she had said, that there was more than her than meets the eye. I was finding it entirely true that a brief biography could not even graze the surface of this girl. As we walked silently down the sidewalk I tried to get my thoughts in order, why I had come on this walk in the first place, and why I had allowed her to come along. After a while I heard her murmur softly to herself, "so quiet." She said almost silently.

"If it is too quiet then speak. It usually helps." She hit me lightly on the arm. "Smartass." She said with a joking smile. She took a quick deep breath. "I like to go on walks to clear my head too. But I don't usually. Most of the time because I don't want the world to know I cry, even though I am pretty sure everyone knows I do. I don't want to be seen as weak as I really am. I have to be strong, you know, so there is no leverage on me, nothing to criticize me of. I remember when I first went to live with my uncle. I was SWARMED by his admirers, Paparazzi really, wanting to know anything and everything about me, why I was there. It was horrible." She stopped for a second with a slight gasp, and then began laughing.

"Oh my god. I am ranting aren't I?" She giggled a little more. "Sorry." Her smile was wide and genuine. " I probably bore you. I'm going to stop talking now." "You don't have to." I said blatantly. "I find your babbling calming, seeing as I have much on my mind." "I know what that's like." She said with another small laugh. "Happens to me most all the time. It's part of the reason I rant so much."

She sighed. "so, let's officially start this 'getting to know each other' thing." She cleared her throat. "My name is noel Nolan I am Younger than you at a whopping 16 years old. My Favorite colors are black, purple, and silver. I have a secret love for Naruto, and my favorite food is cookie dough and sushi." She paused. "oh But not together though. That would be plain nasty.

" We both laughed a bit, she more loudly than I. "Now you Ootori. Tell me something about you." "Those are such useless pieces of information for you to know about me." She made a huffing sound then, an exasperated sigh of sorts. "Come on Ootori! Please! Be a god-dang teenager for once in your life." "I'm 20 and no longer a teenager." "Right right, but still, I doubt you were much of a teenager in your teen years, so come on. Spit it out."

I sighed. "You're not going to stop pestering my until you get your answers are you? Things which you probably already know?" She nodded. "Yup. Just come on, it's how we "commoners" get to know one another. Or more, people of average intelligence, intellect, and without such 'Impeccable' resources." "Alright." I said, finally obliging and humoring her. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, I am 20 years old. My favorite colors are blue and gray. My favorite food is Spicy Tuna Sushi. I do not enjoy sweet things."

A goofy smile appeared on Noel's face. "see." She said gleefully grabbing onto my arm, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I nodded curtly, looking quickly away feeling, for some reason, flustered. She frowned. You could almost feel it in the air. The way her emotions transcended words or actions was, for lack of a better word, amazing. "You're such a downer Ootori." We walked in silence once again, and it was a stiffer silence than those of earlier. "Gomenasai." I said curtly. "You're forgiven." She whispered. "Hey Kyoya, looks like people have finally realized you're back in America." She looked around. "And they're staring." We'd nearly reached the park by this time. I smirked, not really caring. "Well then." I said with a slight smile in my voice, "Let's give them something to stare at."

* * *

><p>(Noel)<p>

He had a smirk plastered to his face as he grabbed my hand and ran towards the swing set. I laughed loudly. "Seriously?" I shouted at him. "Of course." He replied. I laughed again. I knew the world would know tomorrow, that Kyoya Ootori had played in the park like a child with a girl the world had all but forgotten, but I didn't care. I laughed like I hadn't in some time. We raced to see who could swing the highest, and who had the furthest jump. And as we walked back into the hotel as the sky became dark, the gold sunset fading.

"Noel! Kyoya! Where have you been!" Hanni shouted. "On a walk." Kyoya replied clearly and to the point. It was then I realized there was definitely more to this man than met anyone's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>No Breakdowns Lately! how'd you guys like that? I think it went pretty well. I have to sadly stay i have begun writing the chapter for... many chapters from now, but not the next chapter... AND The road trip begins... I think i'll start that now... the Next chapter i mean... wow... Okay... SEE YA SOON! 3~Pancakes Chan<em>


End file.
